


Let me break the ice.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [65]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit cause I have no shame, Good times, M/M, Pool filth, Remember when I exclusively wrote fluff, Sexting, Summer Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "Tonight, at midnight. I'll meet you in the pool."





	Let me break the ice.

There isn't a single morning the hottest guy Jude's ever seen in his entire life doesn't leave him completely hard in his swimming trunks in his wake, whenever he makes his entrance in the pool area. He doesn't even know his _name_ but in all honesty, all Jude needs to know is right before his eyes, more specifically trapped in those white, wet and that leaves nothing to the imagination, _speedos._ The guy's a hunk to die for. Well muscled body, sun kissed skin, blond hair that makes him look like an ethereal angel and a quite good looking booty that tempts Jude to bow before his majesty.

Since he got to the 5-star resort in Kenya for a well-deserved vacation, two days before, Jude has spent most of his time in the confined space of the pool area, still a little dazed by the jet lag. His jaw basically dropped to the floor when he was met by the sight of this real life Adonis walking past his pool chair with total nonchalance as he wasn't causing curious, hungry looks in his way. With the only difference that, unlike those people caught off guard, at the outset, by this Greek God gracing them with his presence and that dropped their gazes right away, Jude _didn't_. He couldn't bring himself to stop staring, mouth hanging open, at the way he casually threw his towel and sun glasses on the pool chair and dove headfirst into the pool with the elegance and grace of a dolphin.

 

It went on for a few days where Jude punctually waited for the hottie to grace him with his presence. He never let Jude down cause, as soon as Jude settled himself on the pool chair (wearing his dark sunglasses for no reasons whatsoever.) the guy made his entrance, all smug and so above any one else, and walked past him completely unbothered by the looks being sent in his way.

Jude's breath hitched in his throat as the way he dove into the crystalline water and pulled his hair back as soon as he came back into the surface. He stared completely dumbfounded as the boy made his way out of the pool by simply putting his hands on the edge and hauled himself out with a grace that Jude didn't even know it was possible existing, his eyes going wide as soon as they landed on the contour of his cock trapped into those obscene _white speedos._ The moment he saw the boy suddenly jerking around, throwing a dead look in his way, Jude's hands reached by reflex for the magazine he's left on his lap, his trembling fingers flipping through the pages and hoping that the boy hadn't caught him checking everything inch of him out.

He raised his gaze several minutes later when he thought it was safe to look. The boy was comfy sprawled out on his pool chair, probably working on his tan but something settled into Jude feeling quite like, although his eyes were probably hidden by those dark sunglasses, Jude somehow just knew that the boy was staring straight at him.

 

_This is how it started._

 

A staff member holding out a platter and a weird shaped orange glass standing on it approach him. Jude sits up and takes his sunglasses off when the man smiles at him, handing over the glass to Jude. Jude's about to tell him that there's must have been a mistake because he hasn't ordered it but he's gently being cut off by the staff member that points his finger towards the other end of the pool, where the e good looking boy is laying on his chair. "Compliments of the gentleman over there."

Jude's mouth falls open, his fingers shakily clutching around the glass as he cracks a weak smile in return.

"Thanks." He manages to croak out despite his heart is literally rising to his throat.

"Oh." The waiter pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. "He also asked me to give you this.”

Jude reaches for what looks like a tiny cocktail napkin and cracks a weak smile in return. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

As soon as he's being left alone, Jude's trembling fingers open the napkin and find a phone number written on it. His eyes immediately snap upwards, searching for the boy's face in the crowd but his chair is now empty.

 

 

Jude's unsure of what he's supposed to do with that number. He's been staring, no okay, _thirsting,_ over him for the past few days but he's been quite subtle, right? He's been hiding his emotions behind those dark sunglasses just as he's been trapping his boner in those maroon swimming trunks the whole time! There's no way pool boy caught him staring! It's scientifically impossible!

But then his brain supplies, why did he write his number on a cocktail napkin? What does he want from him? Before his brain's been sent in self-combustion, his trembling fingers start typing a text because he just needs to _know._

7.46 pm: Hello, just wanted to say thank you for the cocktail. You didn't have to :)

He lays down on his back with a heavy sigh escaping him, his eyes fluttering shut as he waits for the response ( _if_ he's going to reply.) to come through. His phones buzz and reach for it with heart pounding erratically in his chest. It's a text from the number he's saved on his phone as _white speedos dude._

  
7.47 pm: my pleasure ;) You looked quite thirsty so I thought you could use a drink..

Jude's face goes on fire at the not so subtle _accusation_ that also serves as the answer he needed to clear his doubts.

_Damn. He's been caught._

7.49 pm: you still there?

Jude snaps back from the moment of haze. He decides to finally get a grip on himself and type back despite the embarrassment pooling in his chest.

7.50: still here...

7.51: Sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward.

7.52: Still not as awkward as being caught checking you out...

He swears he could picture the smile on the boy's face when the reply comes through.

7.53 pm: I don't mind you checking me out ;)

Jude's still smiling like a loon over the text when his phone chimes in with a fresh notification that causes his phone to buzz in his shaky hands.

He grins ever wider despite the still burning embarrassment flooding through him when he reads another text from the still nameless guy.

7.55 pm: _especially_ since you can't bring yourself to take your eyes off my ass.

The guy's been too kind with words since Jude can't get his eyes off the whole ensemble. Ass. Legs. Nipples. Abs. _Cock._

7.57: You can't blame me for enjoying the view..

 The following text sends Jude's face into flames just like the boner in his pants getting harder and harder to ignore.

7.58 pm: oh baby, there's so much more than that you haven't even discovered yet.

 

_Like that, the dirty texts session starts._

 

He's usually swift when it comes to replying to Jude's text so when more than an hour has passed without getting any response from him, Jude decides to leave his phone charging in his room and go out for a walk. When he makes his way back to his room, he finds one text waiting for him to be read.

it's been sent at 10,32 pm and it's the reply to the question Jude's sent him.

"Nothing much. Just got off a skype session with my niece. She's four and we usually have our weekly movie night on Friday. She made my brother find a link for Mulan's live stream and basically bullied me into this. Wby?"

It makes heat flood in his chest for an obvious reason. It's kind of cute that he's engaged with a skype session with a far away relative just to make that person happy.

10.44 pm: "I love Mulan! :D I just got back to my room."

10.45 pm: "I wish I was there and _make a man out of you_."

Jude's face turns crimson as he sits down on the edge of his bed, his breath suddenly gets shallow as he types back.

10.46 pm: "Really? A Mulan quote being used for such a sinful purpose?"

10.47 pm: "if you let me, I'd show you a _whole new world_ ;)"

 

 

They're basically texting to each other while sitting at two different ends of the pool, their eyes stealing lustful gazes at each other through dark sunglasses whenever they wait for the other's reply.

10.01 am: "no white speedos today. My heart is broken :("

Jude bites on his bottom lip as he witnesses the grin spreading across the boy's features as soon as he gets the text. The boy lowers his sunglasses in order to send one hungry, longing look at the boy, then he smirks, typing out a response.

10.03: "Sorry. Had to wash them at some point."

10.05: "I can't accept those nasty orange swimming trunks. I miss my white speedos."

10.07: "I can always take them off...."

Jude legit to God blushes, his eyes flickering quickly to the horde of people surrounding them with a pink blush creeping over his cheeks. The guy must have noticed cause another text quickly makes his phone buzz in his lap.

10.08: "Oh honey if the thought alone makes you blush..."

Jude gulps down saliva, his throat suddenly gone dry at the thought of witnessing his naked body with his own two eyes, droplets of chlorine drooling over his chest and nipples. Jude wonders what kind of noises he makes when he licks them off his muscled body.

10.14: "just tell me when and where."

10.15's text makes Jude's cock twitch in his way too tight swimming trunks.

"Tonight, at midnight. I'll meet you in the pool."

Oh dear Jesus.

Jude's eyes flicker to the boy's face to check any sign of him messing with Jude, right now. He's grinning like a mad man, his bottom lip being teasingly held between his teeth. Jude's eyes follow the motion of his hand roaming down his leg until, _oh okay._ He got the message right and clear.

His phone vibrates in his shaky hands with another text that makes Jude's heart stutter in his chest and blood rush to his hard cock when he mouths the words written in the text.

10.16 am: _"Naked."_

 

 

There are only three minutes left till midnight strikes.

Jude's leaning against the pool wall, his arms crossed over the surface and his face is resting on them. His eyes are closed, seemingly relaxed but his heart's pounding so hard in his chest that makes it really hard to breathe. If any guest of the resort, or any member of the security, had to casually enter the pool area, they'd be finding Jude skinny dipping at eleven pm. He wonders when the man will show up and the doubt that he'll eve show up starts creeping through him. It could be a joke, he reasons. All the dirty text were nothing but that.  _Simply dirty texts._

He lets out a soft gasp when suddenly he's being held from behind by two strong hands resting on his hips. Jude smiles, his fingers brushing over the boy's hands as he lets out a breath that sounds like relief mixed with thrilling excitement, "You came."

"I did."

Although Jude's never heard the man's voice before, he somehow knew he'd sound sweet like melted honey. It sounds so close that Jude has to close his eyes, leaning into the toe curling sensation of the man's lips brushing against his ear, the tip of his hard cock brushing against him. "You did what I told you to do." Then, as he's reading Jude's concern that they're most likely about to have amazing sex in this pool but they literally don't know each other's names, the guy grunts in his ear.

"My name's Connor by the way."

"I'm Jude." Jude breathes out weakly.

"Were you waiting for me?" Connor breathes hotly in his ear, his hand taking a good grip on Jude's cock and stroking so good that Jude starts seeing stars behind his half lidded eyes.

He knows it's a rhetorical question cause, why else would he skinny dip in a pool at midnight if not for being fucked to death by Connor? But he senses that it gets Connor off, knowing how achingly he's been waiting for this, for him.

So he does, he tells him what he's craving so much to hear. "Yes. I've been waiting for so long."

Okay, probably not that long, but he has to admit that this chasing game that went on for days has worn him out of patience.

"I'm here now and I'm going to take care of you. Take care of what you need." Connor murmurs in his ear, his lips trailing down his neck where he starts sucking bites coercing the loudest moans out of Jude, unable to keep himself from letting out those mewling noises of pleasure whenever Connor's tongue made contact with his skin. He can't help but think if the bare minimum contact of tongue on his neck makes him feel like he's about to straight up die, what would happen if Connor's ever going to rim him. The thought alone is capable to almost make him come undone.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

There's a long list of things he wants Connor to do to him but right now, Jude's capacitated to only list one.

"Kiss me."

Connor doesn't waste any time in turning Jude around until mere inches are keeping their lips apart. Their eyes meet for a brief but intense moment where they both can't bring themselves to look away from one another. Connor flashes a soft smile that's quickly reciprocated by Jude before Connor's strong arms lift him by his legs, holding him up against the swimming pool's wall. Jude's arms lace around his neck as his legs wrap around his waist for support when Connor's mouth crashes against his own in a fiery kiss. It's nothing Jude's been fantasized for the past few days, it's hot and sloppy and open mouthed as they both can't even bother to keep it chaste. Jude doesn't want _chaste._ He's not waited for this moment to come to keep it chaste. He wants Connor to fulfill those allusions he's made through their sexting session. He wants him to slam him against the pool wall and fuck him raw with his cock. _He wants-_

"W-want-" Jude trails off on a breath, his chest lifting and falling heavily against Connor's as he catches some breath. He leans into the soft touch of Connor's hand against his neck, the gentle ministration of his fingers playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck that does nothing but increase the waves of goosebumps breaking across his skin.

"Tell me. I'll do _anything_ you want."

Jude's cheeks turn pink, looking away from Connor's eyes as he murmurs, soft and bashful.

"I want you to suck me off on those steps."

Connor's expression indicates that he's initially been caught off guard by Jude's request but then it breaks into a grin as he carries Jude to the pool steps, murmuring with soft tone against his neck,  _"Your wish is my command."_

"Connor." Jude can't contain the loud yelp of pleasure escaping his lips whenever Connor's wet mouth envelops his cock, his fingers thread into his hair pulling at the strands whenever Connor pulls off, catching his breath.

"Shhh.. you have to be quiet."

"Okay." Jude nods, his voice broken with arousal.

"If someone gets out here.." Connor smirks, his breath hot against Jude's dick. "They'll kick us out and we'll have to stop--" Connor's hand wraps around his cock stroking it at a gentle pace, causing Jude's back to arch off the steps. "We don't want that, do we?"

"Hell no." Jude half laughs- half pants, his mouth hanging open in an O with every stroke of Connor's hand around his cock. "Waited so long for this that If we were kicked out I'd let you fuck me behind the dumpster across the street."

Connor honest to God lets out a cackle that vibrates against Jude's cock, his thumb caressing his thigh in a circular motion, "As much as I am all in for public sex, I'd like to fuck you in my room." 

Jude moans loud and wanton at the thought, over stimulated by Connor's hands teasing the head of his leaking cock. "In my bed. Under me. Only then, I'll let you come."

 

"Connor, pl--" Jude's words get cut off by Connor's mouth enveloping his cock, his hands gently folding his balls. " _Oh shit_."

Connor bobs his head up and down until Jude's a babbling mess beneath him, his fingers threading through his hair as to keep Connor's mouth firm on his cock, feeling the familiar tugging pooling in his stomach that indicates he's close to release. 

"Mmhh." 

Connor pulls off with a wet pop and Jude's eyes snap open at the abrupt interruption from Connor's end. Connor, the bastard, is standing on his feet and he's smirking down at him with predatory eyes.

"Stand up."

"W-" Jude's still completely dazed by the denied orgasm to grasp what's Connor telling him, right now. 

"Stand up and suck my cock." Connor tells him, a dominant tone in his voice that makes Jude stand on wobbly legs until he's at level with Connor's leaking cock. Connor's fingers tangle in his hair, gripping from the back of his neck and guiding him towards his erection. Jude opens his mouth wide, never breaking eye contact with Connor as takes Connor's cock into his mouth, eliciting a small _ah_ sound to escape from Connor's throat. Connor's touch is gentle at first, caressing his hair as he sucks the tip of Connor's cock in his mouth, then, he feels him going rigid against him, the grip on his hair getting tighter, dominant as he pulls Jude's mouth on his cock. Connor's whimpering soft praises, "Good boy." Or "Yeah, just like that." that, despite Jude's gagging on his cock with tears in his eyes, does nothing but fill his chest with satisfaction at the way Connor's praising him for being such a good boy for him and for sucking his cock so good.

"Fuck, Jude. You are about to make me come like a freaking teenager. Jesus." 

Jude pulls off with a wet sound, his tongue licking over the underside of Connor's cock, whimpering softly at how good it feels to have his mouth on the object of his fantasy for the past few days and desperately aching to have it buried deep into his ass.

"F-Fuck me. P-please, I need it."

Connor smiles down at him, his fingers brushing against his cheek and his hand pulling Jude back on his feet until they're staring into each other's eyes. Connor brushes his lips against Jude's, whispering softly, "Not here, sweetheart."

Jude whines like he's just been deprived of his favorite toy to play with. Connor laughs and tells him, "Need you get you all wet and loose for my cock, then I'll give it to you."

Jude feels a little less disappointed at the premise. "All night long?"

Connor's gaze falls on their leaking cocks, giving a small stroke with both of his hands. Both of them gives a soft mewling moan at the friction. _"All night long."_

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
